


My Little Brony

by sara47q



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara47q/pseuds/sara47q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil buys Darcy a gift that reminds him of her and Clint. He's not sure why they have that look on their faces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Brony

**Author's Note:**

> This happened at midnight the other night after my beta sent me this article: http://now.msn.com/my-little-pony-t-shirts-sold-by-wal-mart-infuritate-bronies-community and asked for Clint’s reaction, after my recent story from the Going on Facebook fic exchange, Not Your Ordinary Damsel. So you can blame her for the silliness that ensues. The stories aren’t necessarily related.

She stared at the present, unsure what to say.

“What is it? I wanna see!” Clint was always such a kid when it came to presents. She held it up to her chest, showing him the t-shirt Phil had just given her.

“I saw it in the store and thought of you guys,” Phil explained, knowing something was wrong by the looks on their faces, but not sure what he had done.

“It’s great, honey, I really appreciate the thought.” She leaned over and kissed him.

“What is it?”

“It’s just…..”

Clint finished for her. “The ponies are wrong.”

Phil looked at the two of them. “The ponies are wrong.”

“Well,” Darcy grabbed her tablet and pulled up a picture. “These are the ponies we watch, on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The ponies on the shirt are the old ponies.”  
“There’s a difference in kinds of ponies.” If Phil didn’t know them better, he’d think they were kidding. But the looks on his lovers’ faces was making him feel very old all of a sudden.

“It’s ok! I love it!” She pulled the shirt on over her sleep cami.

Clint studied the way the ponies stretched over their lover’s generous chest. “You know what; I think I love it, too.”

Phil shook his head. He was never going to try to buy spontaneous presents again. Obviously his usual meticulous research method was the way to go.

 

 


End file.
